


Consent and Cookies

by zestycheck (breathingfire)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, ace spec krav?? maybe, also some kinda sexy talk but no sexy stuff is done, and taako worries, basically a lot of talk about consent, implied past sexual abuse, sazed is mentioned but only briefly, yes the previous two tags are related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfire/pseuds/zestycheck
Summary: Don't get him wrong, Taakolovesbeing catered to. He loves getting what he wants, natch. But when they've been together over a year and Kravitz has never taken initiative and done what he wanted? Well, maybe Taako's a little bit worried about that.





	Consent and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> ace spec krav???? at least sex neutral krav. dunno if this is gonna be a permanent addition to my headcanons, but my brain would not leave me alone until i did _something_ with it. i have so many false-starts and forever-wips revolving around ace (spec) krav. dunno why i latched onto this one so much
> 
> anyway sorry for the lack of activity. this doesnt feel up to my usual standard but i wanted to get _something_ up, it feels like its been way too long
> 
> also i know the title is garbo but also im so tired,,,

Kravitz is always the one asking Taako what he wants. Always whispering in his ear, asking what he wants today. And Taako would be lying if he said he didn’t love being catered to, but…. They’ve been together over a year, the godsdamn  _ apocalypse _ happened and Kravitz has never, not once, taken the initiative and did what he wanted. Only what Taako wanted. And maybe Taako’s getting a little worried about that.

So when Taako is the one pinning Kravitz down, whispering in his ear, and asking what he wants, Kravitz looks a little out of his element.

“Whatever you want, darling,” he responds, and Taako huffs.

“It’s  _ always _ ‘whatever I want’; I’m asking  _ you _ what  _ you _ want.”

Kravitz licks his lips, looks away. “You’re not going to let me say ‘I want whatever you want’, huh?”

Taako sits up a bit straighter, still straddling Kravitz. “That’s correct.”

Kravitz looks back at him. “Suck my dick?” he responds, but there’s enough of a lilt at the end to turn it into a question. Taako also recognizes it as what he says most days.

“Alright, hold on,” Taako says, climbing off of Kravitz, who sits up, looking a little worried.

“Don’t try to tell me what you think I want to hear,” Taako continues. “Just… I can't believe I'm saying this, but don't think about my needs or what you think my needs are at all. Tell me what  _ you _ need.” 

Kravitz still looks a bit uncomfortable, worrying at his lip, so Taako adds, “It could be anything.”

“Anything?” Taako just nods in affirmation.

“I, uh…” Kravitz looks away again, as if embarrassed. “I just want to cuddle.” He glances back; he looks unsure about how Taako would react, but but none of the wavering uncertainty from before.

Taako blinks. This wasn't what he expected at all, but he did say “anything”.

“Okay,” he says, settling back on the bed, and pats the space in front of him. "Wait, do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon? Or something else?"

Kravitz licks his lips nervously. “Uh, little spoon.”

“Well, come on then,” Taako says, gently tugging on Kravitz's arm until he lies down on his side. When he is settled, Taako presses up against his back, their height difference letting him bury his face against the nape of Kravitz's neck. As they lay there, Taako could finally feel Kravitz relax by degrees - it seems his default is still “stiff as a cadaver”.

After a few minutes, Taako decides he  _ needs _ to address the elephant in the room. “So do you not… like… sex?” Taako asks tentatively. There were too many thoughts sprinting through his head;  _ you're just like Sazed, you’re taking advantage of him, just like Sazed, just like Sazed. _

Kravitz lets out a sigh. “It's not that I don't  _ like  _ it, it's just…”

“Just what?”

Kravitz shifts around in Taako’s arms so he's facing him. Taako lets him, albeit reluctantly - he really wishes he didn't have to make eye contact during this conversation, but whatever. Kravitz thinks for a second, then says, “Okay, say you're buying cookies -”

Taako huffs. “Very subtle way to change the subject, babe.”

Kravitz pouts. “Work with me here, I promise it's related.”

“Alright, alright, go on with your cookie story.”

“Okay, so, you're buying cookies to share between yourself and someone you love -”

“Bullshit, I never share.”

“Taako,  _ please _ ,” Kravitz sighs.

“Fine, whatever. I'll stop interrupting.”

“Thank you. So, you have to choose between two flavors. You like both of them, but you have a slight preference for the second one. But you also know the other person absolutely loves the first flavor. They like the other one too, but not as much. Wouldn't that influence your decision? Perhaps you don't like it as much, but to see your partner's face when you get their favorite thing, isn't it worth it?

“That's like sex, for me. I don't have a preference for it, or much of an opinion at all - never have - but I would spend all of my days just to make you happy. I don't  _ not _ like it, of course - it feels good, and I love making you feel good and I love when you want to make me feel good. But I'd also be happy doing anything else together. That's what I want, more than anything - to spend time with you,” Kravitz says, looking at him with such love and adoration in his eyes.

Taako swallows and tries to ignore his incessant worries. “But, you know - maybe you shouldn't be afraid to ask for what you want, too. Because -” and it scares him a little to think about how much he meant this, “- I want you to be happy too. You should get what you want, too. I don't want you to feel pressured to do… anything.” Suddenly everything felt too serious, too close to the truth, so he diffused it by adding, “You should feel lucky, babe, Taako's not this generous to just anyone.” 

Kravitz chuckles softly. “Thank you, my dear, you really are too good to me,” he replied, with only a hint of sarcasm.

“Promise you'll tell me if you don't want to do something, though?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Now let's get back on the cuddle train. It's leaving for Holy-Fuck-I-Love-You Station,” Taako grins, pulling Kravitz closer and kissing him gently. When he pulls away, they are both grinning and giggling like idiots. They drift off to sleep together, curled up, Taako's arms wrapped around Kravitz protectively.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow my taz tumblr [@zestycheck](https://zestycheck.tumblr.com). I take fic requests + prompts.


End file.
